


Goal!

by kaithartic (bluedreaming)



Series: Howl's Moving Castle AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/kaithartic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kyungsoo discovers he is pregnant and Lu Han goes without breakfast</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goal!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jenna).



> This is a little drabble for my very dear Jenna ♡ 
> 
> The original idea/prompt was tweeted by Sophie on twitter.
> 
> Lu Han is Howl, Kyungsoo is Sophie, Jongin is Markl/Michael (the apprentice), Sehun is Calcifer, Minseok will be Lettie. Further casting TBA.

Luhan is watching FIFA on the pseudo-television set he's rigged up from a mirror and a bunch of metal coils and antennas — "purely decorative" he explained to a confused Jongin when the apprentice tried to replicate the contraption and failed utterly, resulting in a mini explosion in the living room and a **very** grumpy Kyungsoo — when said Kyungsoo rushes in the door, past the sofa where Luhan is "observing a native custom of the people of Wales" — or as Kyungsoo usually grumbles, "lazing about and being entirely useless" —and explodes through the bathroom door for the tenth time that day before breakfast.

"Kyungsoo!" Luhan turns to call towards the half-open door. "I'm getting hungry! Where's breakfast?" The unappetizing sounds of retching and dry-heaving emanate from the small room.

"I think you're out of luck today, mate," Sehun points out, his flickering flame-red hair fading to a displeased green. 

Luhan only glares, opening his mouth to issue a retort at the fire demon when Kyungsoo storms out of the bathroom.

"Luhan!"

Luhan takes one look at Kyungsoo's stormy expression and attempts to disappear into the sofa cushions. Literally. But Kyungsoo isn't one of the best witches to appear over the last hundred years at least for nothing. He darts forward to grab Luhan by the forearm and drags him out of the trapdoor he was halfway through creating.

Luhan shrinks under Kyungsoo's furious gaze, and even Sehun looks a bit perturbed. Mostly bored, let's be honest here, but even a fire demon knows to avoid a witch in mid-rage.

"Yes?" Luhan tries, timidly. He's surprised, shocked, and then mostly frightened when Kyungsoo sighs, the fiery fury leaving his demeanour all at once with a rapid whoosh that's almost audible as he sinks onto a chair, head in his hands.

"Kyungsoo!" Luhan rushes over to his husband, alarmed. "What's wrong?"

Kyungsoo only sighs heavily, working at the fabric of his trousers with the fingers of one hand.

Now even Sehun is concerned.

"Kyungsoo?" he asks, coaxingly. "What's wrong?"

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, looking up to meet their worried expressions.

"I think I'm pregnant," he says quietly.

There is a very pregnant pause, not that we like puns around here or anything. Finally Sehun breaks the silence.

"Um," he says eloquently.

Luhan mostly just looks a disturbing combination of flabbergasted, with a large dash of puzzled confusion thrown in, and seasoned with sprinkles of...delight?

"Um," Kyungsoo replies, looking at his hands. "Do you think it might have something to do with that spell the witch of the waste cast on me when we first met?" He's talking about the curse that turned him into a girl, and which he unknowingly sustained through his own unacknowledged burgeoning magic.

Luhan finally opens his mouth to speak, and says the wrong thing as usual.

"Well some days you do look more like a girl than other days." He cowers under the sudden reappearance of what Jongin likes to term the let's-kill-Luhan-for-real-today Kyungsoo glare. 

Kyungsoo jumps up, eying the broom cupboard, and Luhan is seriously considering taking that job from the king that he'd been avoiding — accidentally misplacing the summons anywhere he could hide them from Kyungsoo's watchful gaze — when he's saved as Kyungsoo slaps a hand over his mouth and throws himself at the bathroom door. More retching sounds emanate from within.

Sehun eyes Luhan, his flickering hair shading to a thoughtful violet.

"You're in a lot of trouble you know."

Luhan groans and covers his eyes. In the background, England's goalie lets in a goal.

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely inspired by both the books and the Studio Ghibli film but I will improvise as I see fit.


End file.
